Un dernier verre?
by Egnirys Chainsaw
Summary: OS Kramiyavi Je suis mal à l'aise avec lui... Je l'aime tellement Je vais le quitter Viens avec moi


_**Un dernier verre ?**_

**Auteur : Panda-no-ai**

**Base : Kra/miyavi**

**Couples : Y'en a pas 500 de possible **¬.¬ **Mais je ne dirai rien… n.n**

**Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je cherche leur sosie… Si vous leur ressemblez contactez-moi O.O**

**Genre : Bah… Je vais essayer de faire un truc kawaï mais je ne promets rien…**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bah j'ai envie d'écrire une fic sur eux parce qu'ils sont trop kawaï ! n.n Si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, si vous ne connaissez pas Kra, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Si je vois que votre cas est vraiment désespéré, je vous ferai un cours sur eux xD**

**Bon et bien bonne lecture !**

**yuki-onna**

* * *

Dimanche matin d'avril, un petit homme se réveille dans les bras de son amant. La journée s'annonce belle sur Tokyo. L'homme sourit et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon aux cheveux roses. Son sourire s'efface quand il se rend compte que c'est le jour de l'anniversaire de la mère de son batteur et donc que son dernier va le laisser ici et partir fêter les vieilles années de la génitrice. Il ne pouvait pas venir, la famille de son compagnon le haïssait parce qu'il sortait avec Yasuno… Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il était sûr que son chéri allait revenir irritable, nerveux, et qu'ils allaient encore se disputer. Comme chaque fois qu'il allait chez ses parents. Et s'il partait définitivement… Non. Pour aller où d'abord ? Et puis il aimait le batteur… Une voix se fit entendre dans son esprit :  
¤ Avoues qu'un certain guitariste ne te laisse pas indifférent…¤  
¤ Mai ?? N'importe quoi…¤  
¤ Mais non ! Sombre baka ! miyavi ! Je sais que miyavi te plaît énormément.¤  
Keiyuu rougit fortement. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait étrangement bien avec le chanteur et que ce dernier lui avait toujours dit qu'au moindre problème il pouvait venir. Mais s'il était avec une nouvelle conquête… Il lui en voudrait peut-être.  
La bouillotte vivante qui lui servait de petit-ami bougea, le tirant de ses pensées.  
- Bonjour mon cœur.  
- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?  
- Comme à chaque fois que je suis avec toi.  
La voix grave et sensuelle de l'homme fit rougir le plus petit. Il était toujours un peu gêné de ses paroles douce et chaude. La seule chose qu'il put lui dire c'est :  
- Tu devrais te lever, c'est l'anniversaire de ta mère aujourd'hui, tu vas louper ton train.  
L'homme grogna et se leva à contre cœur.  
- Tu vas faire quoi toi aujourd'hui ?  
- Je pense que je vais aller voir miyavi… ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu les deux…  
- Tu l'as croisé y'a une semaine pendant notre live…  
- Non, je voulais dire QUE les deux.  
Le musicien aux cheveux roses se crispa mais ne dit rien. Il prit quelques habits dans sa commode et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Keiyuu prit alors son portable. Il composa le numéro de son ami qu'il connaissait par cœur. Trois sonneries et une voix endormie lui répondit :  
- Moshi moshi, kami desu…  
- miyavi…  
- Hey ! Moko-chan. Le guitariste semblait à présent tout à fait réveiller. Comment vas-tu ?  
- On fait aller… Dis, tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ?  
- Je devais aller voir Senshime… Mais non je ne fais rien !  
- On pourrait se voir ?  
- Pas de problème… Je m'habille et je passe te prendre chez toi…  
- Je suis chez Yasuno  
… Un gros blanc se fit…  
- miyavi ? T'es là ?  
- Je euh ouais… Je passe te prendre chez _lui_ dans une heure et demi. Le _lui_ avait été dit de façon presque dédaigneuse.  
- Je… OK… A tout à l'heure.  
Et il raccrocha.

* * *

miyavi fixa son téléphone quelques instants. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver quand Keiyuu lui avait dit qu'il était chez Yasuno. Ça faisait bientôt 5 ans que le petit chanteur filait le parfait amour avec son grand dadet aux cheveux roses. Il se leva et se regarda dans son miroir. Lui aussi était grand, il avait tout autant l'air con… Il avait tout ce qu'avait l'_autre_. Enfin non, pas tout… Il n'avait pas Keiyuu. Un poids se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Depuis plus de 2 ans, il était amoureux du « petit homme », mais il ne lui avait jamais dit, préférant rester un simple ami et lui proposer son aide espérant, contre son gré, qu'un jour il arrive en pleur chez lui, pleurant car ça serait fini entre lui et Yasuno. Il pourrait enfin se déclarer. Il regarda l'heure et sourit. Dans une heure, il irait chercher son ange et passerait sa journée seul avec lui. Il pris un jean déchiré et un vieux T-Shirt dans son armoire et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux en pétard, les dents blanches et un sourire niais les découvrant. Il prit son casque, ses clefs et sortit de chez lui, chantonnant une de ses compositions.  
Il descendit jusqu'au parking souterrain. Il décrocha sa moto, enfila son casque sur ses cheveux hirsutes, démarra et sortit par l'allée 2, direction l'appartement du rose.

* * *

Yasuno venait de partir. Il n'avait pas souhaité l'accompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus car son amant faisait la tête du fait qu'il n'appréciait pas trop que son chanteur passe sa journée avec le fou pervers qui lui servait d'ami. Keiyuu était maintenant mollement accoudé et il se redressa en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un deux roues. La moto s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble et lorsque le conducteur enleva son casque, il reconnut miyavi.  
- Eh ! miyavi-sama !  
- Hey ! Moko-chan ! Tu descends ?  
- J'arrive !  
Le chanteur se rua dans l'entrée, mit ses chaussures et embrassa l'appartement du regard comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il y venait.

* * *

Appuyé nonchalamment sur sa moto, miyavi imaginait l'homme de ses rêves descendre doucement les escaliers. A sa plus grande surprise, le petit chanteur arriva tout essoufflé. Il s'approcha du guitariste et posa la tête sur son torse tentant de reprendre un souffle normal. Le cœur du motard rata un battement.  
- Je suis heureux de te revoir Moko-chan…  
- Moi aussi Ya-kun, moi aussi je suis heureux…  
L'homme orchestre se sentit rougir, il leva alors la tête au ciel. Keiyuu se recula, au grand malheur du plus grand. Ils se fixèrent alors une minute, voire deux puis le plus petit demanda :  
- Bon miyavi-sama ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- Je t'invite au resto !  
- Yeah !  
miyavi donna un casque au chanteur, mit le sien sur sa tête et démarra la moto. Cette fois-ci, le cœur de miyavi s'accéléra quand deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille. Il roulèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se stopper devant un restaurant français. Il entrèrent et s'installèrent en silence. Pour engager une conversation, miyavi demanda :  
- Alors, avec _Yasu-kun_, comment ça va ?  
- Plutôt mal…  
- Comment ça ?! demanda précipitamment le grand.  
- Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec lui… Je pense que je vais le quitter.  
Malgré que l'air triste de son vis-à-vis lui fasse mal au cœur, le guitariste dû se retenir à grand peine de ne pas sauter de joie.  
- D'ailleurs, je pourrai dormir chez toi ce soir ? Yasu va rentrer tard et on va sûrement se disputer encore à cause de sa mère.  
- Y'a pas de problème ! Tu peux venir quand tu veux et rester autant que tu veux…  
- Je ne voudrais pas te faire louper un rendez-vous galant avec l'une de tes conquêtes…  
- Ça fait 2 ans que je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous galant !  
- 2 ANS ? Toi ? Le Dom Juan de PS Company !  
- Oui, 2 ans…  
- miyavi… T'es amoureux toi ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est pour ça que tu n'as plus de rendez-vous ?  
- Oui.  
- Ça fait 2 ans que tu l'aimes alors…  
- Oui.  
- Dis, Ya-kun, tu ressens quoi quand tu es avec la personne que tu aimes ?  
- J'ai mon cœur qui fait n'importe quoi, j'ai chaud même en plein hiver, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le protégé parce qu'il a l'air si fragile, j'ai envie de rire car je suis si heureux avec lui mais j'ai envie de pleurer aussi parce que je sais que c'est éphémère et qu'il repartira avec son copain.  
- C'est un garçon alors…  
- Ouais.  
- Je le connais ?  
- Oui… tu le connais.  
- Il est à PS ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est Hiroto ?  
- Non.  
- Pourtant il a l'air fragile… Bon ben on va faire tous les couples, héhé. Tora ?  
- Non.  
- Ruki ou Reita ?  
- Non plus !  
- Saga ou Naoyuki ?  
- Nhm nhm…  
- Euh... Izumi ou Akiya ?  
- Que nenni !  
- Nao ou Shin ?  
- Perdu, essayes encore !  
- Yasuno ou moi ?  
- …  
Le guitariste fixa la serviette dans son assiette.  
- C'est Yasu ?  
miyavi hocha la tête en signe de négation.  
- C'est…moi ?  
Le plus grand ne bougeait plus. Il fixait toujours sa serviette. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Keiyuu.  
- Ya-kun…  
Il se décida enfin à relever la tête. Le « petit homme » pleurait. De fines larmes coulaient doucement sur ses douces joues. miyavi ne pu se retenir et bondit sur lui, lui essuyant les larmes pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à l'oreille :  
- Pleure pas Moko-chan. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer surtout si c'est de ma faute. Je t'aime Keiyuu mais être ton ami me suffit. Si tu ne m'aimes pas dis-le moi maintenant.  
Le guitariste attendait la réponse avec appréhension. Le second se contenta de dire :  
- Je n'ai plus très faim… on s'en va ?  
L'autre homme acquiesça. Keiyuu marchait devant et se stoppa net. miyavi, le suivant, s'arrêta deux pas plus loin.  
- Moko-chan…  
- Je ne peux pas…  
- Je sais, tu es avec Yasuno… Je n'aurai jamais dû te le dire…  
- Non… Je veux dire que je ne peux pas rester avec Yasu. On est ensemble par habitude et parce qu'on ne veut pas vraiment rester seul, mais il n'y a plus de sentiments. Quand je dois écrire quelque chose qui parle d'amour…C'est à toi que je pense…  
Le plus petit se retourna et fixa l'homme qui l'aimait. D'un coup, il bondit et sauta dans les bras du guitariste et l'embrassa.  
- Je t'aime miyavi…  
- Moi aussi… moi aussi Keiyuu…

* * *

Keiyuu arriva chez Yasuno. Il avait décidé de s'expliquer avec son « ancien » amant. Assis sur le canapé. Au bout d'une heure vingt, le bruit des clefs dans la serrure se fit entendre.  
- Ah Keiyuu !  
- Salut.  
- Dis Keiyuu-chan… Faudrait que je te parle.  
- Moi aussi… Mais viens t'asseoir. Commence…  
- Tu sais, je t'ai aimé Keiyuu… Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde. Mais je crois qu'on a changé l'un comme l'autre. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là et recommencer ailleurs. On est toujours amis mais plus amants…  
- C'est de ça que je voulais te parler aussi. Tu sais que j'ai passé ma journée avec miyavi et… Je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour lui dépassaient l'amitié… et que de son côté c'était pareil… Je ne veux pas te mentir c'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'on arrête là…  
- Le rosé sourit. Il s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.  
- Allez Keiyuu-kun ! Va le rejoindre! Il attend dans le hall… Il ne sait pas que je l'ai vu… Il doit être quelque part sous les boîtes aux lettres…  
- Merci Yasu…  
- Ouais, aller, file ! Oubli pas ! Après demain, rêpèt' à 10h !  
- Je s'rais là ! Bye !  
Keiyuu sautait la plupart des marches, manquant de tomber à chaque étage. Comme l'avait dit Yasuno, l'homme qu'il aimait était caché sous les boîtes aux lettres. Le pseudo-clochard se releva, se cognant la tête aux boîtes en fer. Keiyuu ria et vint lui faire un « bisou magique ».Le plus grand, ne pouvant pas résister à l'appel de ses lèvres, l'embrassa passionnément. Le petit se laissa faire. Il approfondi d'ailleurs lui-même le baiser. Le baiser rompu par le manque d'air, miyavi demanda :  
- Ça te dis de venir boire un dernier verre chez moi ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Lui répondit Moko-chan un sourire charmeur accrocher à ses douces lèvres rougies par l'intensité de leur embrassade.

¤¤Owari¤¤


End file.
